Fortunes
by Levothyre
Summary: COMPLETE, THOUGH SERIES HAS NOW BEEN HANDED OVER TO DEATH'S GIFT
1. Prologue

New story! I don't know how it's gonna turn out, so if you have any ideas, please tell. I'll do whatever you like. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ *pouts*  
  
Prologue  
  
They are both dead. That monster killed them. Well, he was half human. But, his other half was of saiyin blood. I guess he's called a demi- saiyin, like me.  
  
To tell you the truth, I thought I knew him. I mean, I grew up with him. He gave me the nickname Chibi. At that time, he seemed fine.  
  
I'm beginning to think that it's my fault he's like this. You see, a few months ago, when he was fine, I made him mad. We were at his house playing videogames. The two of us began talking, then I asked if he was a bisexual. He flipped out and beat me, till I was a bloody pulp.  
  
I never saw him after that. Not until a few days ago. He killed my mother and Videl. Then he went and destroyed most of West City. Vegeta and my father tried to stop him, but he was too powerful.  
  
If you're wondering what his name is, it's Trunks. The lavender haired saiyin prince. He looked surprised when he saw me. I bet he thought I was dead. Who wouldn't? After the way he beat me up, I thought that I was a goner.  
  
Oh, my real name is Son Goten. I am the son of Goku and Chichi. My brother is Son Gohan, his wife was Videl, and my niece, Gohan and Videl's daughter, is Pan.  
  
Gohan and my father pledged revenge on Trunks. I don't blame them. He killed their wives. Trunks was laughing as he did it.  
  
I just can't believe he did those things! I mean, he was so nice when we were kids. But now, Trunks is just so cold-blooded. I wish I hadn't asked him that question. The only reason why I did was because I overheard some cheerleaders saying he was.  
  
Now, I walk over to my window and peer out. I look around, but find nothing. I sigh, "Why did you do it, Trunks? I never meant to make you so mad. I'm really sorry."  
  
Then, something catches my eye. It's Trunks! He flies over to my window and I open it. He lands inside inside my room and smirks, "S'up Chibi? I thought you were dead. Now I see that I was mistaken."  
  
"Why'd you kill them?!" I shout. But, he just bursts into laughter. Then he stops.  
  
  
  
Sry, but I have to stop. Please review. Flame, if you must. Also, if you already have some ideas, you are welcome to share. Thank you for your time. 


	2. Explanations

Alright, I don't know how you're gonna like this chapter. I just went along with anything. But don't worry, it's not stupid.  
  
Disclaimer: To tell you the truth, I don't think I'll ever own DBZ *pouts*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Trunks takes a step closer to me, causing me to back away. He tilts his head, "What's wrong, Chibi? I'm not gonna kill you, just the rest of the world."  
  
"Why?!" I shout. "Is it because I asked if you were a bisexual?"  
  
"That's not the only reason," he replies. "You see, the whole universe expected me to be perfect. There was too much pressure. Then, tons of people started rumors about me and you started to believe those stupid cheerleaders. But don't worry, I already took care of them."  
  
"Trunks, why?" I ask. "Why are you killing people just because you think that your life is hell? Kami, people would give up anything to be you. But no, you just go and kill everyone!"  
  
He begins to laugh again. I just can't stand hearing his voice anymore. This isn't the Trunks I grew up with. He's too cold-blooded. I hate to admit it, but I wish that he'd just shut up and die. I can never forgive him for what he did. Trunks is just another enemy now. I guess that means that I must kill him. I'll never be able to forgive myself if I just let him destroy the whole universe!  
  
"Trunks, I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna let you go and kill everyone," I say as I gather all my courage.  
  
"Chibi, what are you saying? Are you actually gonna try to stop me?!" he asks, growing furious. I nod and he smirks, "Very well. But just know, once I kill you, I'll still go and destroy the world."  
  
"Trust me Trunks, you won't be able to."  
  
I go into my fighting stance, but Trunks does not. Instead, he sighs and then disappears. My mouth drops open as I stand regularly. After he had just said that he was going to fight me, he just teleports away. I start to think about what he said about five minutes ago. The reason why he was killing all those innocent people. They were putting too much pressure on him, so he ended up going crazy. And then I, his best friend in the whole universe, put even more pressure on him, by asking if he was a bisexual.  
  
He was tired of being forced to be perfect. Tired of everyone telling him what and whatnot to do. I can't believe he had to go through that. I can't believe he didn't tell me sooner. I could've helped him. But no, being the stubborn brat that he was he decided to just try and hide it. It's his fault he's like this! I only wish he would've told me.  
  
I sigh and look out the window once more, "That's it Trunks, you were afraid of someone figuring out that you're not as perfect as they thought. And then they'd tease you. I guess even if had told me, you'd still have ended up like this."  
  
My father walks into the room, "I heard your fight with Trunks and what you just said. I guess you're right."  
  
"Dad, do you think that there's a way to help Trunks be the way he use to again?" I ask hopefully.  
  
He looks at me strangely, "I'm not sure, but we'll try. We'll try our best, alright Goten?"  
  
"Thanks dad. Hey, if you knew that Trunks was here, why didn't you try to kill him?"  
  
"I thought that it'd be best if you talked to him. And it was, it ended up helping us know why he's like this. Now there might be a way to help him."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
  
I like ending chapters. Anyways, will those two find a way to stop Trunks? Find out in the next chapter. Don't worry, it'll be a lot longer. Especially since there'll be a couple twists. If you want me to post the next chapter, I'll need 2 reviews. It's that simple. Thank you. 


	3. Whose fault is it?

Wazz up? Sorry I haven't written more. I had school, plus I was waiting for two new reviews. I finally got them, so I can continue!! Please enjoy. (And if you think this chapter sucks, tell me and I'll redo it. School is melting my brain. Plus I hurt my nose really bad.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (but I'll keep trying!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~Three days later~  
  
I walk over to my dresser and open the top drawer. I dig trough my clothes, until I come across my black silk boxers. My mother had given to me a few weeks before Trunks went psycho. It was to prove to Bulma-san that our family wasn't as poor as she always gossiped it to be. I wonder if that's why Trunks is killing my family. It might be because his parents weren't too fond of us. And, the only reason he's keeping me alive is because I was his best friend. It makes perfect sense.  
  
I sigh at this thought as I slip on my boxers. I wonder what he would say if I asked to join him. I mean, he said that he was gonna spare me, before I said I'd stop him. But, what if there was a way to stop him? If I join him, I'd just be throwing that chance away. It's not fair! The only way might just be killing him! Would I do that?  
  
I shrug and look at my room, "Mom would kill me, if she were alive. Oh well."  
  
Gohan walks into the room, "Hey sport, what's up?"  
  
"I'm 16 and you still call me that?" I ask. He nods and the two of us laugh. "Nothings up, except the fact that I'm still trying to find a way to stop Trunks. So, how are you and Panny?"  
  
"Not too well. She really misses her mother, as do I," he replies. "I just can't believe Trunks would do something like this! He seemed alright when the two of you were younger. I just wish there was a way to stop him."  
  
I smile as an idea comes to mind, "What about the Dragon balls?! We could wish that Trunks is nice again. And for the second wish, we'd wish back all the people he killed!"  
  
"Bravo, Chibi, bravo," a voice says from behind us. Gohan and I turn to see Trunks standing in front of my open window. "I can't believe you'd actually do that to me! Would you actually change who I am just to make you happy?! You might as well kill me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Trunks. I just want you to be the old Trunks. My friend, Trunks. I just don't know why I was ever your friend. You never told me anything of importance! But I told you everything!" I reply, narrowing my eyes.  
  
He bows his head. There's a brief moment of silence, then he speaks again, "You would have never understood. It's hard to explain my past life. Too painful, too hectic, you get the message. Then someone offered me freedom."  
  
"What do you mean, freedom?" my brother interrupts.  
  
Trunks sighs, "This. There's no more pain in my life. Maybe in other's, but not mine. That's all that matters now. This is all I've ever wanted."  
  
"Who is this person that offered you freedom?" I ask in a normal tone.  
  
He smirks and shakes his head. It's as though he's saying that the answer is right in front of my face. But, of course, I don't understand. He's a complicated guy. Only a genius would understand him. I blush at this thought. I'm no genius and this is exactly why I don't understand this.  
  
"You are, Goten, you are," he finally answers verbally.  
  
The answer changes everything. I now find out that I was the one who created this monster. But how? Now I remember. It was two years ago.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
"What's wrong, Trunks?" I asked as I ran up to him. He just sighs, not saying a word. "Oh, are the people bugging you again?"  
  
He nods, "Yes. I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean, if they do this anymore, I'm gonna lose my temper!"  
  
"Good! Then you can show them who's boss!" I said to cheer him up.  
  
~*~ End Flash Back~*~  
  
My mouth opens, but no words come out. I guess you could say that I'm shocked. I hadn't really meant what I had said. But, how was he to know that? I never told him what I meant by it. It is my fault. I hate to admit it, but it is my fault.  
  
A smirk forms on Trunks' lips, "So, you remember then. Now you see, you're the one who told me to do this. I just took your advice."  
  
"Trunks, you know I didn't mean it this way!" I shout.  
  
"Oh, then what did you mean by it?"  
  
"I just wanted to cheer you up. It had meant nothing. I just couldn't stand seeing you so upset."  
  
"And you won't ever have to see me upset again. I promise, Goten, you won't. Oh and I already wished for immortality and that the Dragon balls will only work for me. It was last night, in case you're wondering," he states.  
  
Soooo, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Anyways, how are Trunks' wishes gonna effect this story? Please review and I'll update soon. I only need 3 reviews. Or, if I get 2 reviews and I'm satisfied, I'll update anyways. Thanks. 


	4. Plans and Promises

Hey, sorry this took so long. I had writers block. Plus I waited for a certain amount of reviews. I finally got them, so now I can update. Alright, here's chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ *I do own this story, though*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
My eyes widen at his remark. Did he just say that he's immortal? And, that the dragon balls only work for him? If he's telling the truth, then the world is doomed. Maybe he is lying. Perhaps he's trying to fool us so that he does get to make those wishes! Trunks is pretty sly at times. I hope I can find a way to stop him.  
  
"Aw, Goten, you don't actually think that I'd lie about something like that, do you?" he snickers.  
  
"Are you reading my mind or something?" I ask.  
  
"Or something," he replies. "I am good at manipulating people. So, you might as well forget about trying to stop me."  
  
"Shut up, Trunks!" Gohan yells. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit! Just tell me why you're really doing all of this. It can't only be Goten's fault."  
  
A smile slowly slips onto Trunks' face. A quiet chuckle escapes his lips. The bitch is enjoying himself. And what does he mean 'or something'? I just don't get him. He's starting to confuse me. Maybe he's playing mind games. But why would he play them on me? There's got to be a way to find out. It'll be impossible to stop him if I don't hurry.  
  
I walk closer to him, "Would you let me join you? I mean, if you're really gonna spare me, then why not let me help you destroy the world?"  
  
He smirks, "How do I know you're not just gonna get in the way?"  
  
"I'll only get in the way if you don't let me join you," I snarl, hoping that will convince him to let me. If he says yes, then my plan will be in play.  
  
Trunks raises an eyebrow and doesn't say a word. The silence is almost frightening. Hopefully he'll answer soon. Then I'll know whether or not to take action. I bet he's just waiting for me to explode. He knows that I can't stand waiting. It just kills me. Trunks is the more patient one. He can wait as long as he wants, as long as it's gonna take till I go crazy. He is just so evil! I'm his best friend! He shouldn't do this to me!  
  
"Chibi, I've made my decision," he says, breaking the silence. I look at him and wait for the reply. "I suppose you can join. But, you have to promise that you'll do whatever I tell you to."  
  
"Goten, don't," my brother softly says.  
  
"I agree, Trunks," I say. I look at my brother, "Sorry, Gohan. It's just that it's the only thing that makes sense."  
  
"Alright, Goten," Trunks says. "I command you to kill your brother, right now."  
  
I stare at Trunks in shock. I can't believe he actually told me to do that. The only reason I wanted to join with him was so I could find his weakness. Now, he said that I could only join him if I killed my own brother. It doesn't make sense! How am I suppose to convince him to spare the rest of my family? This is too confusing!  
  
"So, what is it, Goten?" Trunks asks in a taunting voice. "Are you gonna kill Gohan and join with me or are you gonna be all soft and be killed yourself?"  
  
"Trunks?" I ask, causing him to tilt his head. "Why are you making me kill my own brother? Why can't you just spare my family?"  
  
"Hmmm," is the noise I receive. He's always thinking, always wasting lots of time. He probably already has an answer. He just likes making people wait. "Fine. But, they have to stay out of my way. Is that clear?"  
  
I look at Gohan and he nods. I bet he knows what I'm planning. I smile as I look back at Trunks, "Alright."  
  
Okay, this is the end of the chapter. The next one will be a lot longer so don't worry. Will the Sons keep their promise? Will Goten's plan work? Please review and I'll work on posting the next chapter. Thank you. 


	5. Haunting Memories

Hey, I'm so sorry this took so long. I just wasn't inspired at all. That changed when my friend, Pleasant Nightmares, updated their story, Child's Play. You should all check it out, it's really good. I'm going to have a question for all my loyal fans at the end of this chapter that involves this story. It is very important, so I hope you answer it, otherwise I'll never be able to update ever again. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ *pouts*  
Chapter 4  
He smirks. Oh, how I hate that stupid smirk. It's just one of those meaningless expressions that show up on his face when he knows something that I do not. I hope it is not important. Because if it is then I'm doomed. I look to the ground as I think about all the times my mother use to say that he was a bad influence on me. Now I find out that she was right the whole time. It's amazing how this all happened. It seems like only yesterday Trunks and I were playing hide-and-seek in this old house. The two of us had gotten in trouble since we were running indoors. It was probably a funny sight.  
  
I look back up at him. His smirk has faded and has been replaced by a serious, cold glare. It gives me the chills. He has never looked at me this way before throughout my life. I wonder if he still considers me his friend. Or am I just another poor, innocent human that he plans to dispose of once he gets what he wants from me? I walk closer to him. He tilts his head to the side as if he's confused. He's acting innocent right now. I wish he'd just stay out of my head. He's driving me crazy. Maybe it's because he's already crazy, though. Oh, I don't know. I'm really losing it. It's his entire fault! Oh well.  
  
"So, Chibi, are you really that mad at me? Blaming everything on one person seems a bit harse, doesn't it? I mean, why don't I blame you for everything bad that has happened in my life?!" he angrily exclaims. His eyes narrow. "Then I'd have a really good excuse to kill you. Because then you'd be the one who let all those people get what they wanted. You'd have been the one who caused me to have this stupid ability of reading minds. I've had to suffer all my life. I had a dad who never gave any hints that he cared for me, a sister that got both of my parents attention, a mother that was always too busy with her work, so-called friends who only wanted to do 'experiments' on me, and way too much more. So do you want me to start blaming all those things on you, huh?!"  
  
My eyes are most likely the size of baseballs by now. I take a deep breath and then reply, "No. Trunks, I'm really sorry. I'm just upset right now. And what's this about 'people getting what they wanted' and 'caused you to have this stupid ability of reading minds'?"  
  
He shifts uneasily onto one leg. His gaze is on the floor. "Well, the night I went to the party, you weren't invited, a few people came up to me and we started talking. I was so weak from the beer and I just couldn't defend myself. A girl she just came onto me and when I tried to walk away I was pushed down. After that they just started saying words I couldn't even comprehend then. A few moments later I find that one of them is able to form ki blasts. This attack was different, though. They split open my skull and the next thing I knew I was reading their minds. I don't know how, but my power greatly increased. I killed them, went home to my mother's lab, fixed up, and pretended nothing had ever happened. Well, now you know."  
  
Before I can say another word I notice he's outside, waiting for me to join him. It's a scary thing finding out that that happened to your best friend and you couldn't do anything to prevent it. Did I fail him as a friend? Is this another reason he is destroying all these innocents? It's just not fair! I pity him more than the people he killed. Now I don't even know if he's being controlled or not. Maybe it's just his Saiyin instincts. I don't know which one I'd want it to be if I had to pick out of the two. All I know is that I want to help him. But how? What if this is because of his Saiyin instincts? How will I stop him then?  
  
I levitate off the ground and fly over to him. A small smile forms on his lips. He grabs my arm. Tight. Really tight. But I ignore the pain as my eyes focus on him. He begins to fly and I don't have to. I guess he's just being kind and giving me a free ride. Maybe this whole thing is about vengeance. I should stop thinking of what this thing is about and just try to help Trunks. It's the best thing for both of us. I fear for his safety. I really don't want to lose my best friend. I can't lose another I care about.  
  
All I know right now is that I want to find out what those people did to Trunks. I want to hurt them, make them suffer. Well, even if this isn't because of Trunks' Saiyin instincts, mine are taking over. And this Saiyin is going to spill lots of blood. I'm going to make this whole planet suffer because of what those people did to Trunks. Only our families will be spared. The rest of the world is going to be destroyed.  
Well, there's the chapter. And now the question. You see, I got an email from one of my fans that asked if I'd make this into a yaoi. But, I want the rest of you to decide. So, do you want this to be a yaoi, or not? Well, I'll be looking forward to your reviews. Thanks for your time and bye. Also, I don't know when I'm gonna update, but it will be sooner. I hope. 


	6. My Demise

Hey ya'll, what's up? After getting a couple of reviews I found that you guys want this story to be a yaoi, but the thing is, this is the last chapter. If you want, I will write a sequel. But that's up to you. I don't want to ruin this last chapter, so I'll tell you more at the end. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ *stops pouting cuz of hunger* (I have to fast so that's why I put that)  
Chapter 5  
He lands a couple minutes later. We are in an open field, not too far from the remains of West City. I am still a bit angry with him for killing my mom and Videl, but I am still sorry for him. A smile forms on his lips and I tilt my head. I'm starting to get use to the fact that he can read my mind. It's probably better this way, anyways. I mean, now he'll know if he is frightening me or is being kind to me. But if I betray him then that wouldn't be a great thing for me anymore. But that won't happen, especially not now. I am going to get my revenge. Well, it is actually Trunks' revenge but I am willing to lend him a helping hand. Perhaps he shall let me wish back mom and Videl the next time the dragon balls can be used. Why wouldn't he? He is, after all, still my best friend. And I know that he would not mind the fact that I would really enjoy having them back.  
  
I look over at Trunks once more. He is blushing for some reason that I do not know. Well, he can be very confusing at times. That is one of the reasons I respect him. You can't predict his next move all the time, which makes him a dangerous warrior. I move closer to him and he stiffens. Why is he afraid of me? If anything, I should be the one fearing him. I guess it's the opposite right now, though. The thing is that I don't know if that is a good or a bad sign. Maybe he'll give me a hint. Or, maybe he won't.  
  
I look into his eyes as he looks into mine. They're pools of joy, those eyes of his. For, every time I look into them I feel this sudden urge to jump for joy. That seems a bit strange, doesn't it? But, I did read a fortune of mine, from a fortune cookie, that said: Your joy will come from someone you would never suspect. Probably until it's too late, I guess. And I bet it is. I think, well, I think I'm in love with my best friend. OH SHIT!!!! Now he knows how I feel!!!! This isn't good!!! I'm doomed!!!! This just isn't fair. I mean I'm too young to die.  
  
Wait, why is Trunks laughing at me? My eyes look down at the squirming body, of my laughing best friend, on the ground. I fall to my knees and he stops. A smirk forms upon his face as he places one hand very close too my, now erect, dick. Within a blink of an eye I am now pinned. I look up at him and find that he is staring right back at me. What is he planning? I wish I could read his mind as well.  
  
"Relax, Chibi," I can barely hear his voice whisper. He leans down and places his moist lips over mine, capturing them in a kiss. A moan escapes my mouth as I kiss him back. He stops and gets up off of me. Trunks stands up and turns on his heel, getting ready to walk away. Was he just teasing me? "No," is his only reply.  
  
"Then do you love me as well?" I whisper, causing him to look at me.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I can't. My father would never allow it and he is the reason I'm doing this. We can never be together like you want, but we can still remain friends."  
  
"Remain friends?!" I repeat in a much higher voice. His eyes widen. "I don't think so!"  
  
He bows his head. I guess the son of a bitch knows that I want to kill him right now. And I will. His gaze fixes on me and I freeze. No, he wouldn't. He raises his sword and is now in front of me. I begin to shake, knowing that he has every intention on killing me. No, please. A tear escapes his eye as he drags the blade across my belly. Was it my fault I wanted to mate with him? No, it was only my saiyin instincts. So, why am I being punished? The blood flows to the ground and Trunks laps some up with his tongue. Is he actually going to eat me? I can feel the blade cut off a whole strip of skin. Trunks raises it to his mouth and devours it. I am too helpless to move. Gohan was right, I shouldn't have agreed to Trunks deal.  
  
Trunks pushes me down and smirks, "You are very tasty. Would you like a bite?"  
  
I begin to gag and he just laughs. He takes another strip of skin and splits it in two. He eats one of the parts. Then he shoves the other into my mouth. I eat it, since I don't have a choice. I look back into his eyes, but this time they don't bring me joy. Instead they bring me fear and a broken heart. Was he making the thing about those people up? He nods and a tear gently flows down the side of my cheek.  
  
"Trunks, I really hate you."  
  
"That's too bad," he says before everything goes black.  
  
Well, there it is. Do you people want a sequel? I'll most likely bring Goten back to life and that'll be the yaoi. It's all up to you. I really hope you enjoyed this short, twisted tale of Goten's demise. And of how trunks really started to go crazy. What do I mean? I'll explain it in the sequel, if I write one. It's all up to you. 


	7. Author's note

Hey peoples. just wanted to tell you that there's finally a sequel to the story. i guess you all wanted one. at least the ones that reviewed. the title of the sequel is Dreams. but this story is in Trunks' pov. it actually explains a bit more than this story. also, i plan on making the sequel longer, so don't worry. i'll be looking forward to a few reviews. and i was wondering if at least one person would check out my story, The Hatred. and if you do, please review. thanks and bye. (until you read the sequel and stuff.) 


End file.
